A Nameless Rose
by Hurricane Siren
Summary: Rated PG. Rating will go up. Slow at first. Very drama-like later on. Hope you like it. Please R/R.
1. The Birthday of Horror

A/N: Okay, this is my first story on this pen name, so give me a break. It's really boring at first, but I promise you, it'll get really exciting later. Thanks for reading and reviewing.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Nameless Rose  
  
Chapter One: The Birthday of Horror  
  
One day, Harry was sitting by the window in his bedroom in his new house with Sirius Black, his godfather. It was a gloomy, rainy day and the sun was hiding behind the milky gray clouds covering the heavens. The green vegetation was now almost brown from the mud swirling and splashing everywhere from the heavy raindrops falling against it. To Harry, this was paradise.  
  
Harry was about to start seventh year in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Only the year before, Sirius' name was cleared and he became Professor Black. He was now Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts, and the only teacher to keep that job for two years in the running.  
  
Today was Harry's birthday, and Sirius promised he'd be back on this day by nightfall. He had been gone since the twenty-eighth on Hogwarts business. Harry tried to ask Sirius what he'd be doing, but he couldn't get a tone out of him. All Sirius said was, "It's a dangerous Hogwarts, Harry. Don't go out looking for me, or you just might get hurt."  
  
Harry saw three, no, four owls flying in the distance. He opened his window and the four drenched owls zoomed into his room and flopped on the bed. He recognized three out of the four. He didn't recognize a tawny owl with a package attached to it. One was his daily mailowl delivering the Daily Prophet, which Harry untied the paper from his leg, put it aside, dropped two sickles in the bird's pouch, and let it go off.  
  
The second one was from Ron. Harry didn't know how poor little Pig made it through the heavy rain with a parcel and a letter attached to it, but it did. Harry unloaded the miniature owl and let it rest in Hedwig's cage. He first opened the letter. It said:  
  
*Dear Harry,  
  
I hope all is well with you. Ever since dad got the promotion, we've been able to do things we couldn't afford on doing for two decades. I like how it's like to be rich. Anyways, I got this present for you with my very own money, as I now have a job as a clerk in Weasleys' Joke Shop. Boy, are Fred and George making lots of money on it. I wish I was also part of the Wizard Wheezes, but I'm just a clerk.  
  
Hermione and I are meeting in Diagon Alley on the thirty-first of August. Hope you can come, too. Enjoy your gift. The family sends their love, especially Ginny; she dying to see you.  
  
Ron*  
  
Harry tore open the parcel given to him by Ron. Inside were all of the Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes items you can think of, like Lip-Enlarging Bubble Gum, Canary Creams, fake wands, Ton-Tongue Toffee, Pink Pig Strudels, and other cool things.  
  
Harry turned to the other side of Ron letter and wrote back to him:  
  
*Thanks a lot for the gift. It's great! I'll be sure to send some Pink Pig Strudels to Dudley in Surrey, like he's not one already. I'll be in Diagon Alley in a month.  
  
Harry*  
  
Harry folded up the letter, and sent it off with Pig, hoping that the owl could make it through the storm. Harry hoped the owl had enough to eat, or Ron could murder him if little Pig would die in the rain.  
  
The next owl was Hedwig, and he knew that it was from Hagrid, because a few days ago, Harry sent Hagrid a letter, and Hagrid used Hedwig to send him his gift. There was only a letter attached to Hedwig, no parcel, no nothing.  
  
The letter said:  
  
*Dear Harry,  
  
Happy Birthday! Hope you're great, and hope all is well with you about being home alone. I'm sorry I couldn't give you the gift now, but it's way too heavy for your owl to carry. I'll just give it to you the first day of Hogwarts.  
  
Have a great rest-of-the summer.  
  
Hagrid*  
  
He gave a smile and put the letter away, and put Hedwig in her cage for a rest. The fourth owl had a package and a letter attached to it. Harry ripped open the letter. It was from Hermione. It said:  
  
*Harry,  
  
I am in America at the moment and I can't really talk right now. Mother and father are taking me to see the Mount Rushmore. We have to catch our plane to go there because we are in New York. Hope you enjoy the gift.  
  
Hermione  
  
P.S. Do you like my new owl?*  
  
Inside the package were mementos of the sites in the United States. There were key chains, postcards, glass balls, and other things. Hermione's gift made Harry want to go to America also. Maybe he could go someday, with Sirius. Harry wrote back:  
  
*Thanks, Herms. I love your gift. Next time, take me with you on your trips. Cool owl. Love, Harry*  
  
Harry then sent the brown owl off into the grey skies. Harry put all of his gifts away and relaxed on his bed and picked up the Daily Prophet. The front page caught his eye. He decided to read the article.  
  
*Menace at Hogwarts  
  
Just this morning, an unknown murder somehow broke into Hogwarts and committed a crime. There were two people in the building at the time, Professor McGonagall and Professor Black. Professor McGonagall's body was found in the secret compartment in the third floor corridor and Professor Black is still missing. We don't know if he is alive or dead. What we do know is that the killer is now after seventeen year old Harry Potter, who was staying with Professor Black, because next to Professor McGonagall's dead body was a letter saying, "I'll get you, Harry Potter." The Ministry is still deciding where Potter should stay now.*  
  
Harry face was covered in tears. Inside him was a mixed feeling of sorrow and anger. But a little bit of him showed courage, and with that courage, he rummaged through his closet and found his Firebolt. Then, Harry went off into the storm in the dark on his broomstick. Destination: Hogwarts.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: I hope you liked the first chapter. I told you it would be a little slow and boring. But trust me, the next chapters will be full of action and adventure. Please review and be sure to read the next chapters when they are posted. 


	2. The Burrow

A/N: Okay, thanks to all those who reviewed my first chapter. And to answer Keara and Bane, you'll see if I'm going to kill of Sirius or not, so stop asking! In this chapter, you'll find out Harry's true feelings for.someone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Nameless Rose  
  
Chapter Two: The Burrow  
  
Tears were running down Harry's face, partly because he was upset about Sirius and Professor McGonagall, and partly because of the cold wind and rain whipping his face. Harry didn't know the way to Hogwarts from his house in Bristol, but he'd sure find out if it was the last thing he did.  
  
After he'd been flying for about two hours, he saw something familiar from down below. A very tall and thin house with crooked bricks, a garden full of gnomes, six brand new Firebolts parked neatly along side of the house; it was the Burrow! But something seemed different about this house. It seemed fancier, richer, taller, but Harry didn't care. He just wanted to get some shelter.  
  
Harry zoomed perpendicular to the ground beside the house. When Harry landed, which was in less than five seconds, he ran to the front entrance, and knocked with the brand new knocker. It had a Gryffindor lion's head on it, as the whole family was Gryffindors.  
  
When the door opened, Mrs. Weasley was standing in the doorway. She clutched her heart and said, "Harry, I haven't seen you for ages!" She wobbled over and hugged him around the waist.  
  
"I missed you, too, Mrs. Weasley," Harry said with a smile. He was feeling at home already.  
  
Without a question, Mrs. Weasley said, "The children are eating dinner in the dining room. Come in, dear." Mrs. Weasley stood out of the way and let Harry come in.  
  
"Thank you." Harry, broomstick still in hand, was in awe as he stepped in and looked around. This house actually looked like a rich person's house. Red and gold draperies covered the new windows. The furniture was new and dusted. The maid was bringing the gourmet food into the dining area, plates and plates of it.  
  
Harry scurried over to the dining area. When he walked in, everybody froze for a couple seconds of shock to see a wet Harry in their house, but then once it sunk in, everybody stood up to greet Harry, with somber looks on their faces.  
  
First, Mr. Weasley greeted him. "Harry, I'm very sorry about your godfather. You are always welcome to stay here anytime you want."  
  
"Thanks, Mr. Weasley. I appreciate it," Harry said.  
  
Then, Ron came up to Harry. "Hey, don't feel bad. Life goes on, and if you can't deal with that, you can't keep up with it either," Ron said, and then he smiled.  
  
Harry knew that Ron was right. Ron never really did show it, but he was amazingly intelligent. "Thanks, Ron," Harry said with a single tear rolling from his eye. Then, they did something never done before by them.they hugged each other. But they pulled apart quite quickly because they probably didn't think hugging was very masculine.  
  
Then, Ginny came up to him. She'd gotten prettier and taller from the time Harry saw her last, the last day of school. "Hi, Ginny," Harry said, with his ears going red.  
  
"Hi, Harry," she said, not seeming shy at all anymore. "Listen, I'm really about what happened to Sirius today."  
  
"It's fine, really," Harry said, with a quiet voice.  
  
Ginny outstretched her arms and embraced Harry in them. They stayed like that for about one minute until they both realized what they were doing. They quickly separated and Ginny went back to her seat, and smiled.  
  
"Take a seat, Harry," Mrs. Weasley said. Harry jumped when she said this; he'd forgotten that she was behind him.  
  
"Thank you, Mrs. Weasley." Harry took the empty seat next to Ron and the maid laid out a plate for him. As Harry started to eat, the Weasleys started to talk about Hogwarts.  
  
"Do you think they're going to close down Hogwarts because of this incident?" Ginny asked. Harry was amazed at how beautiful she was now.  
  
Harry answered, "I don't believe they'll close down Hogwarts just because one teacher is dead and the other's gone missing. They can easily put an ad in the Daily Prophet needing new teachers."  
  
Everybody almost froze for a moment, except for Ron, who said, "Well, it's not that easy."  
  
"Yes, it is," Harry said. "I really don't believe Sirius is dead. Or maybe I just don't want to."  
  
  
  
Harry slept in his very own guest bedroom that night. He hadn't told the Weasley's that he'd be off tomorrow. *I guess they really don't need to know,* Harry thought. I'll just leave really early. Harry turned his head and made sure his broomstick was still lying next to his bed, and it was. Feeling safe and secure, Harry drifted off to sleep, thinking of something other than the long and cold flight tomorrow at dawn; Ginny.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Hope you liked it. Sorry the chapters are so short. Another chapter will be posted really soon. Please review. 


	3. Murderer, Terrorist

A/N: Thanks to all who reviewed. I know I'm sort of like posting a new chapter every single day, but that's not bad. Is it? Enjoy chapter three.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Nameless Rose  
  
Chapter Three: Murderer, Terrorist  
  
Harry woke up before dawn. He got out of bed, changed into some of Ron clothes, washed his face in the bathroom, and other things that he needed to do. He sneaked some food from the kitchen just in case he went hungry. After he did all this, he went back to his room to get his Firebolt when he saw someone sitting on his bed.  
  
"Ginny!" Harry said, face reddening. "Ginny, what are you doing here?"  
  
"Harry, you're not going alone," Ginny said. She held up her Firebolt. "I'm going with you. If you die, what would I do? I-I mean, Ron will be very sad."  
  
"I'm not going to die. It's too dangerous for you," Harry said. "You're not coming."  
  
"Yes, I am," Ginny said with a stern face, "and you can't do anything about that."  
  
Harry, unable to fight back, just nodded his head. "There's only one thing," Harry said. "Do you know how to get from here to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I know how to get to Kings Cross Station," Ginny replied. "Fred and I've done it loads of times, for fun. We can just follow the Hogwarts Express tracks to get to Hogwarts."  
  
"Then you can direct me," Harry said with a smirk.  
  
  
  
Harry and Ginny had been in the air for over five hours. It was around noon and Harry was getting very hungry. "We're almost there," shouted Ginny. Ginny actually thought for a while and said, "Why do you want to go to Hogwarts in the first place?"  
  
"Questions, Ginny. Questions that need to be answered, and the only place they can be answered is at Hogwarts," Harry replied.  
  
"Questions about," Ginny said pitifully, "Sirius?"  
  
Harry felt tears threatening to drop. "Yes," was all Harry could say. Harry felt Ginny's eyes looking at his face.  
  
"I know how you feel," Ginny said. "Well nothing like this has ever really happened to me, but I'm good with putting myself in other people's shoes." Ginny spotted something from faraway. "Look, Hogwarts!"  
  
Hogwarts was just about peeking over the horizon. It was nice to see the school again after about a month of being away from it. As they got closer to it, they saw the lake, the Forbidden Forest, the Whomping Willow, and Hagrid's hut. There was a strange red and orange gleam coming from the hut, a gleam telling that the cabin was on fire!  
  
"Ginny! Look at Hagrid's hut!" Harry yelled.  
  
Ginny's eyes scrambled all over the Hogwarts land until they laid upon Hagrid's hut, and widened. "We've got to go help him," Ginny said. "What if he's still inside?"  
  
Harry and Ginny started speeding all the way down to Hagrid's hut. They flopped on the ground about twenty feet away from Hagrid's hut and saw Hagrid standing outside, watching his home burn to cinders.  
  
Harry and Ginny ran up to Hagrid and embraced him. "Oh, it's you," Hagrid said a bit startled. "I saw 'hoo did it. I saw 'hoo did it. I saw 'hoo killed Professor McGonagall. I saw who lit me 'ouse on fire. I know why Sirius gone missin'. I know 'hoo's after 'Arry."  
  
"Who?!" Harry shouted.  
  
"It's."  
  
"Tell us, Hagrid!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"It's Sirius," Hagrid said, closing his eyes and tilting his head down.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: He He.I'm so evil. Keara's probably so mad at me right now. If you really do keep reading, beware for many more twists. He He.evilness rules. By the way, sorry it was so short. I'll try to make the other chapters longer to compensate for this one. Please review. 


	4. Skull-Breaking Death

A/N: Hope you like this new chapter. Contains romance and scar pain.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A Nameless Rose  
  
Chapter Four: Skull-Breaking Death  
  
Harry and Ginny couldn't talk for about a minute, but Harry finally said, "That's not possible. Sirius would never do such a thing. He's too scared to go back to Azkaban. He wouldn't provoke the Council into sending him back. He's just not like that." Harry was waiting for a return statement from Hagrid when Ginny spoke.  
  
"Do you really think it was Sirius?" Ginny asked Hagrid.  
  
All they got out of Hagrid was, "Eyes don't deceive."  
  
All was quiet for a while until Ginny said, "Well, aren't you going to try to put the fire out."  
  
"It's a magical, water-repellant fire, Ginny. It don' go out unless it wants ter, and trust me, it don' want ter," Hagrid replied. "I'll just have ter say goodbye ter the old cabin and all that's inside it, including Fang."  
  
"Fang's still inside?!" Harry shouted. Harry was about to run in when Hagrid caught the back of his clothes.  
  
"Don' go inside!" Hagrid yelled. "If you catch fire, you could die because it wouldn' go out till in burns you ter death." Just then they heard a loud howl from inside the house. Hagrid started bawling. "There goes Fang. I love you, Fangy-poo!"  
  
"I'm so sorry, Hagrid," Ginny said, patting his back gingerly.  
  
"S'okay, Ginny," Hagrid said. "It was time for him ter die. He was very old and sick."  
  
Harry had just remembered what he was here for. "I'll be off now. Business to take care of. Ginny, you stay here with Hagrid."  
  
"No," Ginny said, "I'm coming with you."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes, but he was really impressed by her bravery. They both grabbed their Firebolts and took of towards the front entrance of Hogwarts. When they got there, they laid there broomsticks down by the door and Harry turned the knob on the door. It would budge. "It's locked," Harry said, taking out his wand. He was glad that he remembered to bring his wand. "Alohomora!" he said tapping the lock. The knob turned and the door opened ajar.  
  
Harry pushed the door quietly and stepped in, Ginny trailing directly next to him. Harry felt a strange presence, a strange, yet very familiar, presence. It felt like someone was whispering in his ear, but with no words. He felt a slight tingling on his scar. He heard an odd warp music in the distance, but it started getting louder. The louder it got, the more painful the sudden jabbings in his forehead were. The music got louder and louder and LOUDER.  
  
Harry clasped his scar. He realized that he was on his knees and Ginny was kneeling beside him with her arm around him. Ginny probably knew what was going on because this happened in front on her before. "Are you okay, Harry?" Ginny whispered in his ear.  
  
Harry tilted his head her way, and nodded. They were both startled about the position they were in, but Harry took advantage of it. He leaned in slowly, and tilted his head to the side. Ginny closed her eyes, so did Harry. Right when they were about to close in, somebody said, "In love, are we?"  
  
Harry was rolling on the ground, clutching his scar. He was sure Voldemort said that, because his scar wouldn't be hurting so much if it wasn't, but it sounded so much like Sirius. "Get lost, Sirius!" Ginny yelled.  
  
"Aw, but why would you talk to your 'boyfriend's' godfather like that," Sirius said. "It's just not polite."  
  
"For all I know, you're not Sirius at all," Ginny said. "Sirius wouldn't do such a thing. Unless. . ."  
  
"Unless what? Unless my story in Harry's third year was a phony just to get me out of Azkaban. Unless my nice era was just an act. It was!" Sirius said with wide eyes. He looked murderous at the moment. "They say to kill someone, you need to kill his heart first. That was exactly what I was doing."  
  
Ginny was picking Harry up. "Run!" she shouted. Harry and Ginny started running the fastest they've ever ran in their life. They were full of adrenaline and couldn't wait to get away from the beast who called himself Harry's godfather.  
  
They ran until Ginny said, "I think we've lost him." They had no idea where they were, or what they were about to encounter, but they knew that they'd lost Sirius. They knew that they were in some kind of corridor, but they didn't know which corridor or which floor they were on. So, they just walked down the corridor until they heard someone moaning nearby. They followed the voice until they reached. . .  
  
"Sirius!" Harry yelled. "Stop playing games! You were just behind us!" Harry looked behind him and saw nothing.  
  
"I-I." Sirius said. Sirius was trying to speak. He was on the ground, obviously in pain. There was an unnatural-looking bald spot on the side of his head. There was also blood dripping down his forehead and from his nose and lip.  
  
"Sirius, are you okay?" Harry said, suddenly hit with overwhelming concern for the stage his godfather was in.  
  
"It wasn't me," Sirius said, and that was practically all that could come out of him. He pointed to the bald patch and picked up an empty tube on the ground.  
  
"What does this all mean?" Ginny asked Harry.  
  
"I don't know," Harry said, "but I'm sure going to figure out. Sirius, try to talk! Please try."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth and a wheezy note came out of his mouth and he coughed up blood. Sirius wasn't okay. He needed help quickly or he might. . .he might. . .Harry didn't even want to think about it. "Can you walk?" Harry asked. All he got was a shake, but the determined man tried to stand. He sturdied his feet and lifted himself on wobbly knees. He stood for about five seconds, but fell again. And when he fell, he hit his head on the stone floor. . .HARD!  
  
Sirius let out a voiceless, yet painful scream with breath that echoed throughout the abandoned corridor. Then, all the sudden, Sirius rolled his eyes and they froze shut. Cold and dark.  
  
"Is he.?" Ginny asked, unable to say "dead."  
  
Harry got into his knees, face full of tears. "NOOOOOOOOOOO!" 


End file.
